


Somebody to Lean On

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Taking care of someone else, helping an injured friend, non-graphic mentions of damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prowl is injured in battle, the twins take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the lovely pl2363! Hope you like your giftie!

“All right, Prowl, up and over. The lip on this door’s a lot higher than your old one.” Sideswipe supported the tactician’s weight while Sunstreaker stepped inside ahead of them and cleared the way to prowl’s Recharge berth. “Then it’s only about twelve more paces to the berth.”

“Thank you.” In the improvised medbay, he had argued against needing anyone’s assistance getting to his new quarters, but Prowl was grateful for it now. The last of his energy had fled two floors earlier and the pain in his left leg was so bad that he could barely maneuver his foot over the threshold of his new living space. It had been nice, letting their solid strength hold him up so firmly that he almost felt weightless as they walked, and he desperately missed Sunstreaker’s support on his right.

“Anytime.” The red mech’s arm tightened around him and Sideswipe turned him slightly to help him get his foot inside the room. “Okay, up and over again. I won’t let you fall.”

“I know.” And he did. Sideswipe had been the first of the twins to catch him and hold him up during the battle, acting as a living crutch so that he could keep directing their forces while Sunstreaker field patched his mangled leg. 

Slowly, with excruciating care, Prowl shifted his center of balance so that he could lift his damaged leg over the threshold. Sideswipe tightened his grip, holding Prowl’s torso in place when the leg threatened to buckled and then nudging him just slightly so that he could finish the movement.

To his surprise, the tactician fell into Sunstreaker’s arms once his leg was inside the room. Sideswipe let go of him, and his twin swept him up, off his feet, and into his arms. “It’ll be easier this way. Either your berth didn’t make it through the assault or no one’s thought to move it yet.”

Prowl didn’t fight the frontliner’s hold, and instead looked toward the small enclosure that hid the berth. He could see just enough to know Sunstreaker was right; this berth was set high off the floor, obviously intended for a mech with a much larger frame than he possessed. “That will not be pleasant, if I have to get up during my recovery.”

“Who says we’re leaving you here alone?” Sideswipe stepped through the door and stopped at his twin’s side. “Even if Ratchet wouldn’t have our heads, that’d just be cruel.”

“We’ll take care of you,” Sunstreaker affirmed as he started walking toward the berth.

Prowl was too tired and in too much pain to argue with either of the warriors, though on most any other night he would have. He didn’t need a babysitter, and he didn’t want them to feel like they were being forced into anything.

“And stop thinking so hard about it,” the yellow twin added, settling the black and white mech onto the berth. “Primus, I can practically hear you deciding that Ratchet bullied us into this.”

Since he had been thinking along those lines, Prowl chose not to reply. It would only serve to make them argue with him, and he was too exhausted to keep up with Sideswipe’s quick wit.

“I know it’s probably more comfortable with padding and one of those pillow headrests you keep in your office,” Sideswipe said, pulling a thermal blanket from his subspace, “But this is all we have right now.”

“It will suffice,” Prowl told him, sighing softly as the red mech spread it out over him. “I have made do with less.”

“We all have,” the yellow twin agreed. “But that doesn’t mean we have to like it.”

“What Sunshine is trying to say,” Sideswipe ignored his brother’s annoyed huff at the nickname, “Is that we’ll find something more comfortable tomorrow, when we can get back into the officer’s wing and see what’s salvageable.”

“This is sufficient,” the tactician told them again, carefully turning so that he could lay on his side without trapping his sensory wings underneath him. “Thank you both.”

“Anytime,” Sideswipe told him again, with a bright smile that was a contrast to the weariness hiding behind the mech’s optics. “And I mean that.”

“Yeah,” Sunstreaker agreed. Then he pulled a small packet out of his subspace and ripped the top off of it. “Open your medical access port. Ratchet ordered you the good painkillers.”

The black and white mech frowned, but did not argue. He didn’t like painkillers, but he was off duty for a full solar cycle and wasn’t afraid to admit his need in the privacy of his quarters. “Yes, nurse Sunstreaker.”

The corners of the yellow mech’s lips quirked up slightly and he pulled a small blue storage chip out of the pouch as Prowl slid his access port open. He slid the chip into the card reader at the base of tactician’s head, holding it until he felt Prowl’s automatic systems click it into place. Then he patted the injured mech on the shoulder. “Don’t fight the program. It’s supposed to make you tired enough to recharge through the worst of the healing process.”

“We’ll be here to watch your back while you rest,” Sideswipe added.

“Thank you.” Prowl sighed as the painkiller program disabled the damaged parts of his sensory network and the pain signals faded. “Where will the two of you recharge?”

“There’s an ancient couch out there in the main room. We can take turns,” The red twin told him.

“Unacceptable. The berth is large enough for all of us, and then some.” The black and white felt his face warm at the forwardness of the proposition, and wondered hazily what had possessed him to actually make the request.

Sunstreaker laughed and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “Say that again when we don’t know the painkillers are kicking in. Goodnight, Prowl.”

Prowl wanted to turn and tilt his head so that the kiss fell on his lips instead, but the yellow twin was right about how quickly Ratchet’s program was working; his body refused to obey the command to move. “But I…”

“Shh.” Sideswipe stepped to the tactician’s berthside and copied his brother’s forehead kiss. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. Recharge well.”

Warmth tingled across his spark in a wave that he couldn’t attribute to the painkillers Sunstreaker had given him. The twins were never so affectionate in public, and he enjoyed it immensely. “Good… night…”

His optics flickered off and Prowl felt his consciousness drift. The last thing he remembered was the touch of warm lips against his forehead again, and a whisper that might have been “Love you.”


End file.
